1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to laser and amplifier systems and, more particularly, to laser and amplifier systems employing fiber optics.
2. Discussion
Lasers and amplifiers employing fiber optics are known to be very efficient. However, such systems are currently limited to low-output powers since conventional single mode fibers can only tolerate very small mode field diameters. As such, any attempt to increase the power through the fiber causes high intensity at the fiber output facet. This results in catastrophic damage.
Further, if an appropriate fiber was developed for tolerating such increased power, a high level of pump power would be required. To maintain the efficiency intrinsic with a fiber geometry, the pumped radiation must propagate along the fiber axis. However, conventional multi-mode high power pumps are difficult to focus on the small cross-section at the end facet of a fiber.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an efficient laser/amplifier fiber system capable of providing large mode field diameters, as well as a mechanism to couple the required pump power to the fiber.